Ask Kaname Kuran
by Maryritai
Summary: Ask Kaname Kuran Anything. Leave your Questions in Review and He will answer them. Rated Teen cause things might get violent, when Zero x Yuki is included.
1. Chapter 1

**ASK KANAME KURAN**

(Maryritai: Now girls, don't go cra-*Gets Knocks over* GE T BACK NOW *Pins them down with Telekinesis* Ahem. You can ask Kaname Kuran, The Sexy Kuran Vampire about anything)

Kaname: *Nods*

(Maryritai: So Leave Your Questions in Review and let's see what kind of Questions we get)

Kaname: It better not be about yaoi or something to do with Zero.

(Maryritai: Don't worry Kaname, I make sure that won't happen *Winks and Smiles Evilly*)

Kaname: Leave a Review with Questions and that's it, I get to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Wow, I got that many reviews already)(Anyways, You guys asked for, KANAME KURAN!)(I will be in Brackets, Kaname Bold)**

is kaname a virgin?  
**Ugh... Maybe (He is a Virgin, He hasn't done it with Yuki Yet *Wink***  
what kind of music does he listen to?  
**I like Classical**  
is he an uke or seme?  
**I can't say**  
did it pleasure kaname to have zero drink from him?  
**No, Not all from the Filthy Thing (*Stuns Kaname* TskTsk)**  
-**ttss**

**Kiryuu-kun**

Kuran!

1. Stay the hell away from me ( aghh that bastard always looking at me)  
**Your the One who stalks me, Kiryuu-Kun**  
2. See you in hell ^^ *with Bloody Rose in hand*  
**I'll make sure I'll drag you with me**  
3. Stay away from Yuki! u.u  
**Leave her alone you Bastard.**  
Ichiru-kun: he's jealous of her

Zero: I'm not

Ichiru-kun: Tell the true you love Kaname-sempai

Zero: Waaaa that's not true *blushing*

Cross-san: Kawaii Zero-chan is blushing

Zero: Shut up Cross

Cross-san: Nee Kaname-kun believe me when I say that Zero is in love with you

*Zero appears with his gun poiting at Cross*

Yuki: Hello Onii-sama etto are you in love with Zero? *blushes and giggles*

Aidou: Kaname-sama Kaname-sama you can't be in love with the level E *cries and holds Kaname not leting go*

Ruka: AIDOU! Stop touching Kaname-sama!

Takuma: This is funny

Rima and Shiki: How boring

Zero: You heard me vampire stay the hell away from me!

*he was blushing*

Ichiru: But nii-chan yesterday you were dreaming with Kaname-sempai

*Glared*

**Rinako**

Have you ever read any fanfics of you and Yuuki together?  
**Yes, I like it.**  
What do you think of Aidou?  
**He is good for bitch-slapping (That's not Nice, Kuran)**  
What do you think of Aidouxyuuki? ** That's really disgusting, that Guy better stay away from her**

**LIABB**

Kaname, I HATE YOUR FACE!

Bye.

Just Playing. But I do hate your guts. *smiles innocently*

Questions, right!

1. If you were locked inside a room with Zero, NAKED, what would you do. *wink wink*  
**I would kis- I mean Kick that Bastard's Ass for Touching Yuuki**  
2. Kiss Zero. :3  
**Hell no (Kaname, Be Cool)**  
3. I always did despise you. :D  
**So, I hate you too (Lol Liabb, You said you like Kaname and Yuuki Together)**  
4. But KanamexZero is too aodrable to ignore!  
***Kills all of the authors***  
5. I dare you to grope Zero in front of everyone. The Night class, the fangirling girls, EVERYONE. :D  
**No-o, I will not (Ugh, Just do it, It says in the contract) o.o**  
6. Buy me Chocolate?  
**Fine *Buys Chocolate and Gives you it* Happy now!**  
7. ...I've noticed that I have only asked you about 2 questions. xD  
**So, I don't care**  
8. ...

9. Kiss Beyond Birthday from Death Note. x3  
**Why, I don't who that is.**  
10. VladxKristoff, VladxHenry, VladxJoss, DorianxVlad, OtisxVikas, KristroffxSprat, or VladxSprat? xD I bet youd on't know what I'm talking about, huh? xD Just choose one. :3  
**VladxKristoff**  
BYE!

**Good Ridence (*Slaps Kaname* She the one who inspired me to do this. Shiki, Can you come here for a minute, Cousin) o.o...**

**Well I hope you guys got your juice of Kaname-Kuran**

**Ugh, Now I have to reply to force him to reply after this.**

**Shout-out to LIABB, Nice to have her Questions**

**See ya Soon**

**~Maryritai**


	3. Chapter 3

**(So Here is another lot of questions that flew in by wondering users)(Here is KANAME KURAN!)**

**Sailor Sirius**

KURAN KANAME, I absolutely HATE HATE HATE you!  
**o.o* **  
1. Why do you hold such a big grudge against Zero?  
**Cause he is trying to take Yuuki away from me (o.o*)**  
2. I hate your guts .  
**Whatever, I don't really care (Kaname...)**  
3. Why are you so incest-y? Why do you like Yuuki in that way?  
**Because I do and she had fallen for me while she was human and she still has feelings for me. Shee- (*Slaps* Behave, Kaname)**  
4. May I kill you?  
**Why would I want to be killed by you, I rather be killed by Kiryuu than you anyday (Kaname, Could at least be nice o.o*)**  
5. I've already stabbed you in the heart, there mwahahahahaha! (sorry to all who likes Kaname lol) **You little bastard, Come he- (*Pins down with Telekinesis* DOWN BOY!) O.O***

**LIABB**

Haha- you updated quick. ^^ I just came out of the shower and I saw you updated and I was like, "Whoa." :3  
**(Yup, I am quick on my feet, so are you ^.^)**  
Oh, yes, Kaname.  
**(Oh yeah, Back to the forcing...)**  
1. Wait... I never said that I likes KanaYuu! I HATE KanaYuu! It's all about ZeYu! :3  
**(Actually, you did state that you like KanaYuu in one of your chapters)**  
2. You. Love. Zero. Kiryuu. Admit it!  
**No-o I do not, Even one glance at him makes me want to vomit (Kaname, That is just entirely disgusting)**  
3. TACOOOSSSS! :D  
**Yeah... *Sarcasm* Tacos**  
4. *Epix gasp* You don't know who Beyond Birthday is? *faint* He's the sexiest SERIAL KILLER EVERRRRRR! :3 As seen on my PN... :3 I lurrvvvv BB. ;D  
**Okay... Since Mary showed me a Picture, I would not like to meet that psycho (Sorry LIABB)**  
5. Kiss Zero.  
**Hell no, You Crazy Bi-(Kaname, Where have your manners gone?)**  
6. Anal or Oral sex?  
**WHAT! And For whome?**  
7. Do you shave your pubic hair? ;3  
**That's for me to know and you to find out**  
8. I still hate you. But, I'm starting to like you. So then you're the last of my favs. :P  
**Okay... I respect that (FINALLY!, Something Polite for once-)**  
9. Zero PWNS you.  
**Get away your bloody bastard (- and there we go again)**  
10. But we all know you love him.  
**For the Last Time, I DO NOT LOVE HIM (Sorry LIABB, You seemed have to put him in a bad mood)**  
BYE!

**imthenewCAKEPIG**

Thank you for putting this up! No, not you Kuran!  
**(No Problem, I finally to get to beat the hell out of Kuran and Boss him around)**  
1) everyone knows you like zero. why don't you just admit it(personally, i like yume but i'm asking this to get on your nerves)?  
**For the Last Time, I don't like that Ugly Bastard (*Mutters* Zero is Hot thou)**  
2) have you done anything with yuuki  
besides kissing, biting - oh to hell with this! did "it" with her?  
***Blushes* No-o, I haven't done "it" with her yet ( He's telling the Truth)**  
3) could you give aido payment? spartan education doesn't work with yuuki (hire me then!) and he's your freakin' slapping bag! give the poor dude some time off or something!  
**What?, He tries to Drink Yuuki's blood at any chance he gets. (See what I have to put up with, o.o*)**  
4) do you think that sara shirabuki was often dropped as an infant? if you do yay! we finally see eye to eye! if not...BOOOOOO! you suck (get it, suck blood?)!  
**I 'm just going to say, Yes. (*Sarcasm* Wow, Kuran, Who knew you could be so hateful)**  
5) do you like being incestuous with you how-many-greats grandaughter? you know you do! but you like ZERO～ better～!  
**God Damn it People, I am being not Incestuous with Yuuki. THATS IT! (Touchy Touchy *Smirk*)**  
bye! *mutters "you old fart."

**WHY YOU! I AM GOING TO K-( Cousin Senri, Could you drag him back to his den, It seems that he has enough for today *Smirk*)**

**Well that's it for this chapter, Hope you got your questions answered**

**I hope you guys keep coming in with those incest questions, it means more time**

**To exercise my telekinesis**

**Anyways, Peace out from me for this Chapter**

**Keep the Reviews and Questions Rolling**

**See ya Soon**

**~Maryritai**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hey, Guys, I am back. Kaname was being stubborn today, So I had to force him to answer this round of questions, It took a lot of help from my Cousin, Senri *Cackles Evilly* and lot of telekinesis. Also I been so addicted to this dating sim game on this website by Nummyz (Bomee) And I been dating this guy called Fantom and he is super hot.)Night Class Boys: *Veen* (Not that you boys are super , Let's go)(HERE'S KANAME KURAN!)**

**xLIABBx**

*evil laugh*  
**(I feel the same way, LIABB)**  
I love this. :3  
**(Me too, Torturing Kuran is Fun) *Whimpers***  
1. What chapter did I say that? O.e  
**(You said it one of your Ask Kiryuu-kun, a couple of chapters before my question)**  
2. ...Wanna go to Italy with me?  
**He-(Polite, Kuran) No thank-you (XD)**  
3. What about Mexico? ;3  
**No**  
4. France?  
**Nope**  
5. England?  
**No-ceri**  
6. My room? :3  
**O.O, Night Class, RUN! (o.o*)**  
7. Zero's room? ;D  
**HELL NO**  
8. I know you want to!  
**Thank-you but I DENY the offer**  
9. Oh... Okay, pull your pants and boxers down! I must know!  
**(Kaname, You gotta do what the girls ask you to do) Fine!, *Pulls Pants and Boxers down***  
10. Choose one! Anal or Oral SEX! ...~whisper:To Zero~. :3  
**(I seriously do not know what you mean, so I make Kaname say...) Screw you**  
BYE!  
**Good Riddance (Kaname!) **  
PS. Yes, I do, don't I? Xd

**Kana**

Hello~ well...um... I would rather ask a girl... but do female vampires... you know, go through that "process" like human girls do? (aka period) And if they do, does anything happen among the other vampires? Sorry, this question has been nagging me ever since my cousin got obsessed with vampires!

**(Senri, Kaname, Leave now!) What does she mean, you mean... (YESH!, NOW GO!)(Sorry about that, but I can answer your question, since I am a Half-Blood. Yes, Vampire Girls do go through Periods and Puberty. Now since Periods coincide with Blood, you think the boys would go crazy, right?. Well They do not and they are like mortal girls like you, they go through this process)**

**Momo-Chi**

Hi hi! I was just wondering, hmm... do you remember who your first partner was? I mean you must've had a wife or partner to create the Kuran family...

**o.o (Kaname...) Oh yes, I remember now. Her name was Kari, She belonged to the Izuyoi Family. She was a lot like Yuuki and she looked like Yuuki(And I happen to belong to the Izuyoi family and no, Kaname is only my second-cousin)**

**Nina**

1)If Yuuki loved someone else, what would you do? And if you do let her go, is it possible that one day you'll find someone else?  
**(*Snigger* She must mean *Whisper* Zero* Whisper*) If she choose to be with someone else, I would let her go, like that. If they made her happy, then I would let her go. (O.o, Not even I expected that kind of statement)**  
2)If you came into my world, and somehow woke up in... let's say my house(not in a creepy kidnapper way), what would you do?  
**(Firstly, How the Hell would you end up there?) O.o. I just try to find out way, like through the front or back door.**  
3)How about if I ended up in your world?  
**Then if you wouldn't bother me, then I wouldn't mind. (Actually I would like that, So I wouldn't have deal with my annoying Second Cousin *Shove*)**  
4)Do you believe in other worlds? Sorry I have a thing for stuff like this b/c of Tsubasa...  
**(I like Tsubasa) Actually, I kind of do believe in Other Worlds. (I know what ya talking about because, there a Doctor Who Fan right here. *Whisper* Meh)**  
5)NOT TO BE PERVERTED, I JUST WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU WOULD REALLY ACT: What would your reaction be if you saw a nice looking female pureblood in her undergarments? How about if it was Yuuki? Me? (haha, I actually look sort of similar to Yuuki, but people tell me I'm more of a pretty but creepy porcelain doll! :D )

**(Now that would something I like to see, Well since this way off my hands but I like Senri to answer this question as well.) Senri: o.o* (*Cackles Evilly. BTW, Cackle is a type of laughing)**  
**Well... I answer I'll answer you first. I would just glance at you and then walk away. (Senri?) Senri: Well, Why I come across You in the first place. (Answer it!) Senri: 0.0*. Okay, I would just ask you why you are here in the first place and leave. (What about Yuuki) Well Actually I would stay with her, since she is my wife. Senri: Well, I would just leave Cross and Kaname-sama to do whatever, or some, "Business" *Smirk* (*Smirk* Now the Random Female?) Well, I would just shout at her and leave. Senri: Glance at her for a second and shut the door.**  
Thank you for your time, oh and I like you! You have the traits and physical features of my ideal husband... / I can't believe just typed that...

**Thank-you... I think (o.o* Typical)**

**Milan**

Hello Kaname-san! Can I call you that? :O  
**Sure...**  
1)Anyways I'll be honest: I absolutely detest any form of Yaoi(no offense to yaoi fans, it's just me), so how do you feel when fans make fanfics of you and... particular male characters?  
**I feel disgusted, I mean, I would not picture myself with any other boy. (Zero?) No, Not even that filthy Made-Vampire. (Boys and Girls, That what you called a Human turned into a Vampire, A Made-Vampire)**  
I just wanted to say I like you. A lot. But I don't like you in a fangirl way, it's hard to explain. But you are everything that I would want for my ideal future husband(and brother at the least, I always wanted one, but he died through miscarriage...), so I just wanted to say Yuuki is a lucky girl. And I wish that you'll be more happy in the future...

**Why thank-you alot and to be kind, I'll do this (...) *Kisses your forehead* (Awww)**

**Sailor Sirius **

Omgosh this is sooo FUN XP  
**(That's why I created this in the first place)**  
Hi again, you incesty bastard .  
**Oh Crap! (...)**  
1. Why did that stab in the heart not kill you?  
**Because Vampire Flesh can heal if the weapon is not a implanting weapon (aka. That why people say Stakes kill Vampires, Cause they Implant and Vampires flesh can't heal around a implanted weapon)**  
2. Actually I wanted you alive again so I could torture you MORE :)  
**Great... (Also, Don't kill him, We still have work for him *Smirk*)**  
3. You're just a bastard who does not have any manners.  
**I was nice to that last girl! (He was actually)**  
4. *smears your face right into a big fat MUDcake* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**That is just not fun (I love Chocolate Mudcakes, They are delicious)**  
5. I dare you to go and tell EVERYONE that you're gay and you secretly LOVEEE Zero.  
**You can't force me too (Actually the contract stat-)**  
6. Too bad, I've already done it xP  
**O.O NO! (- Never mind)**  
7. And I really didn't have to do it coz we all know it's the truth and you're gonna do it anyway.  
**No I wouldn't.**  
8. Wanna go to London on this cheesy trip I organised for you and Zero?  
**HELL NO! (TYP-PA-CIL or Typical)**  
9. It even has a bigggg king sized bed for you two to enjoy xD (soo sorry Zero i am torturing you here...)  
**(Don't worry about Zero) No.**  
10. My room? xP  
**NO**  
11. LOL you totally did not see that coming did you? xP  
**SHUT IT!**  
12. I would rather die than have you coming into my room!  
**ME TOO!**  
13. *opens the door to Zero's room* NOW go in shoo shoo!  
**NO!**  
14. Hahaha you didn't know that Rido was in that room right? Mwahaha now you can perform more incest xP  
**HELL NO! (MWHAHAH)**  
Okay, I will stop torturing Kaname for now coz I've got to go. Bye! *evil laugh* 

**(Senri, get back in here)**

**Oh well**

**Senri gonna handle Kaname**

**So I am still free**

**Send me some more questions**

**You know you want to**

**Oh well, See ya Soon**

**~Maryritai**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Ahh, I am happy I made this, in the first place. Also, I had a offer to take over one author's story but I declined, I just wanna help, not taking over something. Anyways, back to my douche-bag)(HERE'S KANAME KURAN!)**

**Awesome SocksD**

Kaname is your name pronounced ka-nah-meh or ka-name?  
**It's pronounced as Ka-nah-meh**  
Its pretty annoying trying to pronounce it right 'cause my comicbookbuddies and sister yell at me when i dont say it their way. {p.s my and my sis r team zero and ichijo. CBB sorry girl on yer own!}  
**I guess (It's better to watch the Anime, So you can understand how to pronounce his name)**  
[p.p.s boxers or briefs? and r they silk or that cotteny fabric?could you ask ichijo which one he wears? Havin a bet w/sis 10 buck at stake}

**(Umm, Next time, don't bet on a answer, you're gonna lose money for a fictional character) It's is Boxers and it's cotton.**

**Sailor Sirius**

Fufufu... I feel evil :P  
**(Me too)**  
Awesome job as usual Maryritai! And don't worry I won't kill Kaname... for now...  
**(Thanks Sirius and Yes, We won't kill him, but there still the option of torturing him)**  
Now for MORE fun with Kaname... *evil chuckle*  
**(*Evil Chuckle* Yes, More Work to be done *Smile Evilly)**  
1. Yes I know you were kind to that nice girl, but not to me you don't! (actually well I kinda know why you wouldn't have any manners towards me so I don't really see the point of me writing this LOL nvm...)  
**Cause You tried to stab me with a knife, and failed and had just stated, you still wanna torture me**  
2. Oh yes it is fun!  
**0.o *Whines and Yells* GREAT!**  
3. How would you rate me on the "evil" scale! (1: least evil, 10: most evil)  
**I WOULD RATE YOU, TEN! (*Slaps Kaname* SHUT UP KANAME!)**  
4. Mwahaha, now everybody's staring at you weirdly or disgustedly coz they know you like Zero in thattt way...  
**I do not like Kiryu in that WAY! (How can you not love him, He's so freaking SEXY!)**  
5. And Yuuki's heartbroken...  
***Comes to Reality* What *Whines* OH NO! *Runs***  
6. I am persuading her into going back to Zero...  
**(Actually, I think that's a very GOOD idea. I love seeing Yuuki and Zero together in Fanfics)**  
7. TAKE THAT! Also TAKE THIS! *throws a random frisbee at Kaname and plonks him on the head HARD* xP  
**(*Cracks up LAUGHING* That's what I did when I saw that. Why did I create this in the first place *Hysterical Laughter*)**  
8. How was your night with Rido last time? xP Fufufu...  
**LIKE HELL!**  
9. Did you know that when Rido was biting another of his victim, he accidentally moaned your name!  
***HALTS* WHAT! *Goes Crazy* WTF, PERVERT!**  
10. He LOVES you! And you LOVE him! (ewww... *vomit*) You're CHEATING ON ZERO!  
**(EWWWW! *Vomits*) WHAT! WTF! *VOMITS***  
11. (Can I ask Senri something, Maryritai?) What do you think of Kaname's incestuous and homosexual ways?  
**(Sure) Senri: I don't really think of anything about it really. But if you must insist, That guy is totally fucked up in the head and needs a brain replacement (*Cracks up Laughing)**  
12. (back to Kaname) *forces Kaname to run around the whole world 100 times* Go, bastard, GO!  
**(*Laughs*) NO!**  
13. Are you exhausted, Kaname?  
**YES! SINCE YOU TOLD ME TO RUN AROUND THE WHOLE WORLD 100 TIMES!**  
Ok, surprisingly I feel pretty guilty now so you're let off for now. See you soon tho! *evil laugh*  
**GOOD RIDANCED, You fu- (*Stabs you* SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT THOSE FUCKING COMMENTS!)**

**(*Ahem* Anyways...)**  
O.O I am evil... okayy I am being weird and exhuasted bye!

**Suncharm**

Hello Kaname-sama and Shiki-sama,  
**(HI!) Hey...**  
I have a few questions for you two!  
**Senri: ... Kaname: Okay...**  
Don't worry I won't ask any perverted questions! The ones I read make me sick sooooooo  
**Senri&Kaname: *Wipes Forehead***  
1: Kaname-sama, if you could rate your popularity from one to ten in vampire knight what would it be?  
**(hmmmm...) I would rate myself as 8**  
2: Shiki-sama, before I will ask any questions I want to inform you that my friend tells me I'm like you! I always talk in a monotone unless one of my friends have serious news.(which is like never)  
**Senri: Okay... Hmmm...**  
3: Anyhow, Shiki-sama do you love rima

**(Haha, I was expecting that Q) Senri:... (BLOODY HELL ANSWER IT!) Senri: Y-Yes (*Smiles*)**

**BlueIceFireNINJA4**


End file.
